Effervescent
by Amethyst91
Summary: It was only a simple wish... But life doesn't work out that way!


The day I dreaded was here at last! I didn't want to go. But I can't run away from my problems forever. I have to be strong…..But it was difficult. I just can't do it. No. No never. Stop it Tomoyo!!!! You have to go! I shouted at myself. You are going. That's it. No more thinking. End of story!

Okay! Here it is! The last place I wanted to be on Earth. I ran away from it for so many years!! Now here I am in front of my high school entrance for the ten year reunion. The last place….on Earth I ….want…..Shut up!!! I shrieked again at myself again. The truth is Tomoyo … you wanted to come here and see how your friends were doing… no no.. You wanted to see them, talk to them after all these years!! Well, now that I had faced reality, I got out of my car and headed through the familiar corridors of my past.

The music room, now that brought back a lot of memories…..I went inside and saw that they had changed the seating arrangements and purchased a new piano too. I remembered all the times I spent here, the wonderful and sad times…. extremely sad times…But that were all in the past, the painful past.

Now I recalled why I had come here and left the music room. I went to the main hall. A woman outside told me to take a tag. I went inside hesitating. There were a lot of people, a lot of noise. Then suddenly a woman rushed to me.

"Hey!! Long time no see eh? Yukari??"

"Sorry I think you found the wrong person"

"I'm sorry I thought you were my friend"

"That's ok"

Wow, this is great no one recognizes me. That definitely made me feel good. I just wanted to be invisible throughout the night. But I was mistaken. There was one person who remembers everyone...Sakura. She came running towards me.

"Toooommmoooyyooo!!!! I am ssoo glad you came!!!It's been such a long time! You didn't come to my wedding too!? That's ok. Come and meet everyone"

"Yes it's good to see you too Sakura! I was searching for you all. This place is crowded!" I lied. Pretty good at lying too!!

She pulled me to one corner of the hall and saw Syoaran, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Kaho (what is she doing here??!!) and the someone I least wanted to see...Eriol.

We all greeted each other. I saw them all resume to their earlier discussions as if I was the wall. What else could I expect?? I never kept in touch with them nor was I close to any of them. Of course they were ignoring me!! But Sakura being her sweet self started talking to me.

"So what's up with you Tomoyo? You disappeared all of a sudden?"

"Nothing much. I am really busy. Trying to run my mom's company. How are you and Syoaran?" This is true actually. Running a company all by yourself is not a walk in the park, especially after mom died.

"We are fine! I am pregnant with the second kid!"

"That's good news!"

"Why didn't you bring your husband?"

"Maybe because I don't have one." I suggested.

"Oh?!"

I could tell that Sakura was very surprised. People always felt that I would be the first one to get married. Actually, my reality was far from it. To break the pause I started talking again.

"How are Rika, Yamazaki, Chiharu and the others?"

"There're all fine! Rika is engaged to a lawyer, Yamazaki and Chiharu are dating, Naoko is working for a newspaper and Eriol and Kaho Got married right after college. They are having their first baby."

"Today is just filled with good news!!Ha ha!"

That was the fakest laugh I have given so far. Sure I was happy that my so called friends were doing well. But, it was the news about Eriol that had stung my heart. I remained myself for the nth time that this night was going to be painful. Sakura luckily still had'nt seen through my academy award acting.

"I think I'll get myself a drink" I said and excused myself before Sakura could say anything.

For once I did want I told and got a drink. I went to the far dark corner of the room and eyed all the people in front of me with envy. One person caught and I watched him for the rest of the night. I saw the way he was behaving ….. Some people never change.

So…. He is married and happy. Shouldn't I be happy as well? I once told that if my loved one was happy I would happy too! That's all very nice to hear. It never works out that way as I have learnt now. It's all bullshit. These ten years have been very tough. Someone once told me that if you want something really bad or loved someone with all your heart…. Then somehow it'll workout and you'll get it. That's all stupid …. Sometimes things never work out and you'll be stuck in your past forever.

I wanted him. I loved him with all my heart. Why then didn't he see me? Why did he not love me too? I wondered my purpose in life. I have nothing left here for me. My mom died five years back, who was there for me then? No one. The company was under a great loss. Who helped me then? No one. I felt like I wanted to die …. Nothing left … no one…..

I left the building without telling anyone and headed for the parking lot. Took one last look at my school, got into my car and drove …….to nowhere…

I stopped near the bridge. Left the car. Looking down I thought it would be a good idea to jump! I then felt stupid for thinking of it. Then chuckled at the thought. If she were a reporter she would start the article like this- The great Daidouji was found in the river floating like a stuffed toy.

Then I looked up to the vast sky. Beautiful. The stars were twinkling down at me, winking…………so carefree….Walking to the car I started thinking again….i drove back again in the direction I came from.

It hit me then! I had been only thinking about me the whole time!! There were zillions of people out there and there was only one person on my head.Me.How stupid can I get!? There is a limit. I had been using the word I so many times! There another time!!

I suddenly took a turn and headed to the reunion again.

I walked out of the car as a new person! There were so many starving to death at this very moment and all I could think about was me! I made my way through to the hall.

Sakura came running up to me.

"Where were you?"

"I had gone to wash" This time I didn't lie .I had gone to wash away my past.

"Come on!! Have something to eat! The food is delicious."

"Sakura can I we go to watch a movie on Saturday?? I thought we could have a nice girls day out!"

"Sure!! That would be great!"

We went to where the others were. Now was the time to rest myself...

I walked towards Eriol.

"Hey! How are you?? It's been a long time right?"

He looked surprised.

"Yes it has been long. I'm fine. How are you Tomoyo??"

"Fine! Fine, very peachy. I heard the news about Kaho! Congratulations! Listen,can you guys come to my house for dinner on Sunday?"

"Yeah! Sure."

"Ok then it's settled. I have to go now. See you and Kaho on Sunday"

I walked across the room and made further arrangements with the others. It felt good to be new.

I went back home and a good night's sleep. Like that I hadn't had in ten years.

The next day I went straight way to the cancer centre, the orphanage, the adoption centre.

My life is made. I have my daughter, Ray. I have my friends from my school, from the cancer centre and from the orphanage. I have everything…. Everything I ever wished for…


End file.
